


Punishment

by lordjenjen



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: As a crule and unusual form of punishment, Light Bondage, M/M, Poor Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Wade has a lesson to learn. Matt and Peter use tuff love one him.





	

Punishment

 

Wade trusted his boyfriends. It was the only reason he wasn’t having a panic attack as they tied him to a kitchen chair.

“What’s all this about?” Wade asked as Peter tied the last knot. “Testing your boy scout skills?”

“Not quite,” Matt answered in a dark, seductive tone. Wade shivered. Matt knew that tone had serious effects on him. “More like, you’re being punished.”

“For what?” Wade whined.

Peter came around the front of the chair and straddled Wade’s lap. “Well, we’ve asked you time and time again to not leave your weapons lying about.” Wade moaned. Peter being in his lap was almost distracting him from Matt’s words. “You left them out again.”

“I’m sorry,” Wade moaned, grinding into Peter.

“No you’re not. Not yet at least.”

Wade watched as Peter stood and walked over to Matt. The two engaged in a leisure kiss, there was no rush as they explored each others mouths with their tongues. Peter broke the kiss and began kissing Matt’s jaw while loosening his tie.

“Fuck, you guys are such cock teases,” Wade groaned.

“That’s the point, Wade.” Peter said against Matt’s neck.

Wade watched as Peter slowly stripped Matt of his tie and shirt. It was achingly slow. Wade wanted to rip off the shirt and run his hands down Matt’s chest. Instead it was Peter’s hands running down Matt’s chest to the waistband of his pants. He played with the waistband before he started kissing his way down. When he licked at the redheads nipples, both Matt and Wade let out a moan.

Wade struggled a little bit. He was pretty sure being forced to watch the two most gorgeous men have sex and not being able to touch was against some UN treaty. It wasn't fair watching Matt's well tone body be put on display before him and he unable to touch. He watched as Peter's mouth followed the slow descent of Matt's slacks and underwear. 

When Matt's cock sprang free, Peter kissed the tip then down the side. Matt ran his fingers through Peter's hair.

“Peter,” Matt growled, “you're supposed to be teasing Wade, not me.”

“But Matt,” Peter replied innocently, “this is teasing Wade.”

Peter gave in and began sucking Matt's cock. Wade whimpered knowing how talented Peter's mouth could be.

“Fuck, Peter. Change of plans.” Matt pulled tugged a bit on Peter's hair to get him to stop. 

Peter exchanged his mouth for his hand and began stroking Matt.

“Which plan?”

“Fuck me.” Matt grinned evilly. “Still partially dressed.”

Wade whined and tugged on his bindings again. “Not fair. It's been a fantasy to fuck you in your lawyer clothes.”

“I know honey, that's why it's punishment.” 

Peter stood and grabbed the lube they placed near by. 

“Matt, I'm going to fuck you hard into the wall, but right now, I need you to bend over and display your magnificent ass for our Wade here.”

Wade watched as Matt turned his back to Wade and bent over, bracing himself on the couch. Without further instructions, he reached back and grabbed his ass, making sure Wade had a great view of the show.

“Such a lovely ass isn't it Wade?” Peter asked, rubbing a lubed finger along his hole.

Peter worked in his middle finger, teasing both men before adding a second. 

“Fuck it's always so tight.” 

Wade watched intently as Peter prepared Matt. He wanted so badly to release his dick and touch it. The slight friction from his pants was doing him no good. He thought about just dislocating his hand or anything to get free, but he knew his boyfriends would just come up with an even worse punishment. 

“You must really be enjoying the show, Wade, you're drooling.”

Peter addressing him, pulled Wade out if his thoughts and into the now. Peter withdrew his fingers from Matt and made his way towards Wade. 

“Please,” Wade begged.

“Not yet. I'm just turning you.” Peter maneuvered Wade's chair so he could have a good view of the show. He lightly grazed Wade's dick causing it to twitch and the man to moan deeply. “My, you are so close.” Peter placed a few kisses on Wade's head before returning to Matt.

Peter pulled Matt to stand before kissing him deeply. Matt, wrapped his legs around Peter's waste as the younger lifted him by his ass, and carried him to the proper place. They knew Wade loved when they showed their strength and nothing turned him on more than Peter effortlessly carrying one of them.

Peter pined Matt against the wall. With one hand holding Matt, he used his other hand to unzip his pants and push them down a bit, freeing himself. 

“Fuck,” Wade moaned. “Please.”

“Planed on it,” Peter's answered, lubing his cock. He knew that's not what Wade meant.

Wade almost cried as he watched Peter lower Matt onto his dick. The noise Matt made was so lovely. They made such a gorgeous sight, Matt's usual work attire, so neat and tidy was currently being messed up in the best way possible. And Peter still fully clothed. The sight before him looked like something straight from his own mind. And he wasn't sure he could take it anymore.

He was lucky he didn't have to. Peter broke the rhythm, slamming into Matt as Matt's moans became louder. Wade knew the signs of his boyfriends nearing orgasm. Wade began shifting around, anything to get himself off to the sight before him. 

Matt grabbed Peter's face and kissed him passionately as they both orgasmed. 

“I'm sorry. I've learned my lesson. Make sure my weapons are put away.” Wade hung his head. It was pure torture watching them together and have no part in it whatsoever.

Wade's head was forced up. He stared at Peter a bit before the brunette lowered his head and kissed him. A hand gently stroked Wade through his pants but that's all the contact he needed. He moaned loudly into Peter's kiss as he was finally allowed release. 

Peter pulled away and untied Wade as Matt came over and kissed him as well. Wade sighed happily at his release. He never wanted this kind of punishment again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
